1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to applications involving the Internet, and in particular, to a system for downloading data using video over wide area networks such as the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several important trends occurring in computing. First, processor speeds are consistently increasing at an exponential rate. Second, computers are progressively advancing to ever smaller form factors. It is apparent that we will soon be entering the age of the wearable computer and the ubiquitous portable digital device. These are computers that will be small and convenient enough to carry around all day. Already, there are products moving toward that goal, including Windows CE devices, the Palm Pilot, “smart” cell phones, and more.
Portable devices are meant to augment laptop, desktop and/or network computing systems. They allow the user to carry around important information, such as email, meeting schedules, contact lists, and more. Such small form-factor devices, while convenient to carry, are often very inconvenient when it comes to uploading and/or downloading data.
Information is often synchronized (e.g., downloaded into the portable device and/or uploaded into the desktop computer) by a serial connection to the desktop computer, or by a modem connection, or by an Ethernet connection. Yet another method for downloading data is exemplified by the Timex DataLink watch.
In the Timex DataLink watch, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,652,602, 5,488,571, and 5,535,147, data is downloaded to the watch by means of a video screen controlled by a desktop computer running the special DataLink software. The watch includes a single photosensor that receives data via a serial protocol through the light pattern generated by the video monitor.
Other related techniques can be found in a number of patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,011 describes a method for writing and protecting against random and cluster errors in image blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,297 is concerned with the synchronization of data through video by varying the rate of pulses and using an audible signal for signaling a complete transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,928 describes a method for recording and reproducing mesh pattern data. U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,617 describes a physical device constructed which attaches to a screen via a suction cup and contains a photosensor for detecting light on a screen.
Notwithstanding these various innovations, there is still a need in the art for improved methods of synchronizing portable devices with desktop computers or server computers. More specifically, there is a need for an improved, yet simple and effective, transmission mechanism for such synchronization methods.